<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the interview by eg1701</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201445">the interview</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701'>eg1701</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucy Weasley-Wood [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Interviews, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy sits for her interview.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucy Weasley-Wood [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>as requested, Lucy's interview! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you for all the interest in more MinistryWorker!Lucy, I'm looking forward to coming up with some.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports was named Alexander Kettles and one upon a time he had played Quidditch for the Montrose Magpies. He spoke with a thick Scottish accent that Lucy thankfully had plenty of experience with, and had his office decorated with no less than seventeen various posters of Quidditch players, teams, and events. Lucy counted as he dug around his desk for some papers.<br/>
</p><p>He shook Lucy’s hand and offered her a seat on the other side of his desk. She sat, ankles crossed and took a deep breath. Her father knew everyone who was anyone at the Ministry, but save for the major sporting events, and the Mr. Kettles had little interaction, and she didn’t know too much about him.<br/>
</p><p>“Now, Miss Weasley, is that what you’d like to be called or do you prefer your full last name?” He asked, looking over what she could only assume was her information.<br/>
</p><p>“Either is fine. Most people call me just Weasley.”<br/>
</p><p>He nodded, and Lucy already felt a bit better. At least he’d know her name if it came down to it.<br/>
</p><p>“Now you graduated this past June?”<br/>
</p><p>“Yes sir,” she said, hands clasped on her lap.<br/>
</p><p>“And how many NEWTs did you sit for?”<br/>
</p><p>“Eight,” Lucy replied. She had spent three full days at the end of her fifth year trying to decide which classes she wanted to take. Her father had warned her against taking too many, and after a lot of lists and crossing things out, she’d come up with eight.<br/>
</p><p>He whistled, “Impressive. I was no good at those myself. Only got four. Now tell me, you must understand the inner workings of the sport to work here. We have several tournaments and cups to keep track of and all that goes along with it. I need someone who can help me organize all eleven teams for the League cup, help out if we’re called to host the World Cup again, and help in any of the other departments should they need it.”<br/>
</p><p>“Oh yes I’m very familiar with Quidditch,” Lucy said, “My father, sister, five of my uncles and two of my aunts played Quidditch. We have family competitions every Christmas.”<br/>
</p><p>Mr. Kettles chuckled, and Lucy let out a weak laugh as well. Her nerves were beginning to settle, but she didn’t know if she was doing a good job or not.<br/>
</p><p>“A whole family of Quidditch players. But you don’t play yourself?”<br/>
</p><p>“No sir. I’m much better in the stands.”<br/>
</p><p>He chuckled again, “We wouldn’t have Quidditch if it weren’t for the fans. How would you describe yourself in a few words? What house were you in again?”<br/>
</p><p>“I was in Slytherin.”<br/>
</p><p>“Ah,” Mr. Kettles leaned back in his seat, “So was I, long before even your parents were born I’d imagine.”<br/>
</p><p>Lucy smiled, “I’d call myself organized, persistent and ambitious. I’m very good at making things happen.”<br/>
</p><p>Ever since she was little, her father had reminded her that there was nothing wrong with being ambitious, and if Mr. Kettles had been in Slytherin he probably knew that too. And it was Lucy, after all, who kept everyone’s notes organized when she, Juliette, and Angie held studying sessions. And she’d managed to convince Uncle Harry to teach her the Patronus several years before he usually would have.<br/>
</p><p>“Now be frank with me Miss Weasley. Do you think you can handle the workload? There’s lots of ins and outs, and with all the different elements, it can be a lot to handle. Will you be willing to do it all?”<br/>
</p><p>Lucy nodded, “Absolutely. I look forward to a challenge and juggled eight NEWT classes at school. And even if I don’t play, I love Quidditch and it’s very important to me.”<br/>
</p><p>Mr. Kettles nodded, “Miss Weasley, I’d be happy to offer you the place as my assistant if you’d like to accept.”<br/>
</p><p>“Oh yes sir,” Lucy managed to keep herself seated instead of doing what she wanted which was to jump out of the chair, “I’d be very happy to accept.”<br/>
</p><p>“Then you start on Monday, 9 A.M. With the League cup coming up next month we’re swamped here.<br/>
</p><p>He stood up and stuck out his hand, and Lucy shook it.<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you very much sir. I look forward to working with you.”<br/>
</p><p>“I can see big things for you Miss Weasley, with that attitude.<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you sir. I’ll see you then.”<br/>
</p><p>***<br/>
</p><p>Lucy half ran to her father’s office, waving briefly as the receptionist who barely had time to register that it was her.<br/>
</p><p>The door was open slightly and she knocked on it once before pushing it open. Percy looked up at the noise. His glasses were balanced on the tip of his nose and he looked to be in the middle of writing something.<br/>
</p><p>“Well?” He asked, “I’ve written six words since you went in and briefly considered listening in if I could figure out how.”<br/>
</p><p>Lucy laughed, “It was fine. Don’t know why you were so worried.”<br/>
</p><p>Percy rolled his eyes, “Did he give you the job?”<br/>
</p><p>“Of course he did. You’re looking at the newest assistant to the Head of Magical Games and Sports. I start on Monday.”<br/>
</p><p>“Oh Lucy,” he stood up and she went over, letting him pull her into a hug, “You’re father and I couldn’t be prouder of you.”<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you.”<br/>
</p><p>“I mean it,” he pulled away, keeping his hands on her shoulder, “Both you and your sister have done so well, and are so wonderful and we couldn’t be prouder of everything you’ve done.”<br/>
</p><p>“You’re getting sappy as you get older huh dad?”<br/>
</p><p>He chuckled, “Forgive me. So tell me what does it entail?”<br/>
</p><p>“Probably a lot of paperwork. Maybe a cauldron bottom or two. Getting ready for the League Cup next month. I know it’s nothing big, but Mr. Kettles seemed to like me, and maybe he knows someone in another department in a higher job who just so happens to be resigning in the near future.”<br/>
</p><p>“You can always work here,” Percy said and Lucy knew that if she agreed, he would find a job for her by the end of the day.<br/>
</p><p>She shook her head, “I never liked kids whose parents got them Ministry jobs. I want to do it by myself.”<br/>
</p><p>“I know,” he put a hand on her chin and smiled, “And it’s one of the reasons why I’m so proud of you. You’ve really made your first step.”<br/>
</p><p>“Thanks Dad.”<br/>
</p><p>He sighed, “Go on and see your friend now. Go celebrate. We’ll have a nice dinner tonight and celebrate. Sound good?”<br/>
</p><p>She nodded, “Sounds good.”<br/>
</p><p>“You want me to walk you out?”<br/>
</p><p>“No, I’m alright. Thanks though.”<br/>
</p><p>“I’ll see you later then,” he kissed her forehead and smiled, “Congratulations Lucy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this was short sweet and to the point, but it's really more the other half of the previous work. I like keeping these short and one chaptered, so this worked best for this format. I really didn't know what they'd ask at a Ministry interview but I figured it'd be along these lines. The hp wiki gave me no information on the current(ish) head of Magical Games and Sports, so I had to make him up.</p>
<p>I think I'm back in the writing groove so forgive me if there's a chunk of these published in the next week or two. </p>
<p>as always, I appreciate you and you know where to find me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>